A Daemon's Tale
by wynterarrow
Summary: Akira Hikari is thirteen, soon to be fourteen. He's a normal kid in all aspects, but when the curse of the Koku Yoku works against him, he's in for a very unwelcome surprise. The reason? His mom's a Niwa, and his father's a Hikari. On Hiatus.


CHAPTIRE ONE: I BECOME CURSED WHEN I TURN FOURTEEN

Half demon and half angel. It's a strange combination, so I guess my hot-tempered nature isn't all that surprising.

My name is Akira Hikari, son of Kiyomi Niwa and Ryuu Hikari. I think that you all know the story of the Koku Yoku, and yes I suppose you might be surprised that a Niwa would ever marry a Hikari.

Well, Mom and Dad fell in love fifteen years ago.

And me? Well, that's when the story begins…

"Good night, Akira." My mother kissed my forehead and I wrinkled my nose slightly, annoyed.

"Mother, stop that."

After I said those words, I immediately felt guilty. In the dark, I heard my mother back away from the bed and sit down quietly in the chair next to my bed.

"You're certainly snappish tonight. Is it because tomorrow's your fourteenth birthday?"

I twisted the soft covers beneath my hands, nervous. "Yeah."

She sighed. "Your father is doing all he can to conceal the fact that you weren't supposed to be born."

Ouch.

She continued, oblivious to the fact that I was feeling uncomfortable with the fact that my mother and father were never supposed to fall in love. A Hikari and a Niwa, who loved each other—who knew what would happen if their DNA were mixed?

"And he's trying to figure out if the curse extends to a half Hikari, half Niwa child." My mother sighed. "Please, bear with this just for a while longer—don't let this trouble you. You know that Father and I will sacrifice our lives to save you."

The words didn't really do anything to help.

"Kiyomi?" My father came in. "Oh, there you are."

Usually Dad's calm and collected, but when it comes to being provoked, I think you'd rather throw yourself into a fire than face my dad. That's why I have a 'demonic' side, if that's how you want to describe it.

"Akira," he said gently (not a tone I would hear every day, by the way,) "There's something I found that I want you to keep on from now on."

Um…

He continued. "It's a Hikari artwork—don't worry, it's safe," he added quickly as I started to protest. "I checked its power myself. Anyways, this necklace will restrain any magical spells cast on you to a certain extent. Here." He snapped on the light (I was wondering why he didn't do that earlier) and I really did sit up this time.

The necklace was pure black, and it looked like a solid obsidian choker carved into a dragonfire design. "That's…"

"The Angel's Restraint." He placed it in my palm. "Never take it off. In fact," he said, thinking, "I don't think you can take it off very easily."

The necklace was solid, and I definitely could not fit my head through the choker. "Dad… How do I put this on?"

"Oh." He tapped a point on the circle, and it sprang open like handcuffs.

I gingerly put it around my neck, grimacing at the strange aura of magic that surrounded it. My parents, however, didn't seem to notice. It snapped on, the links where it had broken apart fused back together by magic. "Gah…"

"Sweet dreams." Mom kissed my forehead again, but this time I didn't shove her away. I flung the covers back over myself and tried to ignore my parents.

"Goodnight, Akira." My mother turned off the light and went outside. My father, his silhouette glowing with the light outside in the hall, simply turned, went out the door and closed it after him.

I was still wide awake.

Three hours later, I was still awake. I was too nervous, and I finally turned over and tossed the blankets off, feeling awkwardly hot. The red digits of the clock burned into my vision: 4:28 in the morning. I blinked, trying to clear the glowing dots from my eyes. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My birth time was twenty minutes away. As I tossed and turned, the rustles of the covers sounding unusually loud, a single thought came to my mind.

I didn't know what would happen to me.

Erm… Author laughs nervously, I guess… Reviews?


End file.
